1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and an information processing program, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and method, and an information processing program, capable of adding or changing an intended object to be displayed in a first display area on a display means on which picture information is being displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a picture viewer application software for use in the information processor such as a personal computer (PC) to arrange picture files for display.
Running an electronic photo album software as an example of the picture viewer application software, the information processor can display a picture file acquired from a digital still camera for example so that the user can view it as if he or she viewed an ordinary photo album. Also, the information processor can add an object such as a character or figure to a display area where a target picture is being displayed, modify the attribute of the object, make simple correction and picture processing of the on-screen target picture.
The information processor can give effects to a character added to the display area where a picture is being displayed by setting attributes such as shadow, fringe, gradation, color, etc. of the character.
When changing the attributes of an added character, the above information processor can set various attributes such as shadow, fringe, gradation, color, etc. of the added character but it handles the attributes independently of each other. Therefore, the information processor has to have the user to set the attributes separately, and the attributes are combined in a great number of ways. So, the information processor cannot be used with a high convenience.
Further, the information processor can hardly allow the user to imagine any character changed by setting its many attributes and thus the interaction with many attributes is not advantageous from the standpoint of the user interface as well.